Tin Vision
by Sean Montgomery
Summary: Lois comes home to Jason and Clark and finds the last thing she suspected. Set in Bistyboo1974's 'Life' universe. Oneshot.


Disclaimers: The Superman characters are copyright Warner Bros. and DC Comics. The _universe_ this story is set in is the property of Bistyboo1974. I have assurance from her that it's okay to do this, so no accusations of stolen property!

Notes: Here's a short drabble for you while chapter six is in the finishing stages. This was written in response to a drabble request left on my LJ (per _my _request), and after much thought and a complete plot change, I came up with this. Like I said before, the universe of this story is set in Bistyboo1974's _Life Belongs to the Living_. For those who don't know, Richard is gone and our favorite duo are trying to figure out their lives together. That said...

Dedication: To Bisty herself, who continues to rock my world with her wonderful fic (check it out people - make sure you're age appropriate!) and is a constant inspiration to me and my muse. Thanks for letting me play in your world, Bisty!

* * *

Tin Vision  
By Sean Montgomery

* * *

_You've got to be kidding me!_

It was the first thing Lois could think of after opening the door with a bag full of groceries in one hand and the door handle in the other. She knew that Clark was going to set the table and help Jason get ready for dinner while she grabbed a few things they didn't have, but what she expected to see…

Well, it certainly wasn't _this_. Jason was walking around the living room, arms stretched before him like a miniature Frankenstein, growling fiercely as he rounded the coffee table. Lois could only roll her eyes when she saw a trash can over his head - was that the one from her study? – but the sight that really threw her was Clark, his coat jacket thrown over the back of the couch, following Jason step-by-step, his own growls muffled by… the trash can on _his_ head.

'_The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son' all right._

When she set foot on the marble tile, Clark stopped and looked straight at her. He waved goofily, the action amplified by that silly trash can on his head, and walked over to her, taking the groceries in one hand and closing the door with the other.

"Did you find everything we needed?" he asked, opening the bag and taking a peek inside.

Lois only blinked back, tender amusement mixed with infinite curiosity. When the trash can shifted a bit – its inanimate way of saying that he was looking at her – she allowed a smile to spread. She lifted a hand and tipped the trash can up just enough that she could see his eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but the shake of his head and the forceful blink he gave her said that he had been using…

"X-ray vision?" She couldn't hide her amusement. She turned to Jason, listening to their son roar his way around the couch. "Isn't that cheating a little bit?"

He grinned. "Not really." He lifted the trash can off his head completely, running a hand through his hair to stop the static from making it stand on end. "I was helping him out."

Lois helped him mat his hair down and smiled at a few rebellious strands that reacted to the nearness of her hand. "Helping him with what?"

His grin spread to a smile. He turned to Jason. "Hey Jason, can you do me a favor?"

Jason stopped and let his arms fall to his side. He was facing the windows, his profile visible to them… if not for that silly trash can that was _still _on his head…

"Come give your mother a hug."

Without a word, Jason crossed the living room, successfully avoided both the coffee table and a wall… and wrapped his arms around Lois.

Despite the trash can, Lois automatically wrapped her arms around her son, but felt her eyes widen and her mouth open in shock. Seconds later, Jason stepped back and looked at the bag in Clark's hand. "Is dinner ready?"

Clark's smile never faded nor did he miss a beat. "Go ahead to the table. We'll be there in a minute."

"Yay!" Jason ran to the table, the trash can bouncing up and down on his head. Only when he disappeared around the corner did Lois turn to face Clark. His smile only grew wider while her expression of shock intensified.

"I wouldn't look at him like that, if I were you. You never know when he's watching."

Planting a kiss on her forehead, Clark turned on his heel and made his way to the kitchen, whistling "Heart and Soul"and taking something out of the bag. Lois remained rooted in her spot by the door, unable to move or change her expression like Clark had suggested.

"Hurry, Mom!" Jason shouted.

A picture came into her mind at his words. She could see Jason sitting at his place at the dinner table looking at the wall, only the wall wasn't completely solid. It was like she was seeing what he was, and the object in his sight was her shell-shocked expression. Clark was standing at the counter and looking at her as well. The amusement in his own eyes mixed with assurance as he beckoned her to the kitchen with a wave of his arm…

Shaking her head, Lois mutely took off her jacket, tossed it on top of Clark's in the living room, and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

_What are you thinking?_

_Press the small purple button_

_Please tell me your thoughts!_


End file.
